<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>昏君PWP（一发完） by 沐泷 (Mulong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036575">昏君PWP（一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7'>沐泷 (Mulong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱发电点梗服务<br/>【将军良x昏君堂】</p><p>双性生子<br/>产乳<br/>乳交<br/>颜射</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>昏君PWP（一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOFTER ID：沐泷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二月春风似剪，京城的温度正逐渐转暖，清晨雾气沉沉，在昏暗的晨光中，钟声响起，百官朝见。</p><p>今日是大军得胜归来后的第一个大朝会。</p><p>在位的皇帝孟鹤堂罕见地上朝了。这一年来皇帝上朝的次数屈指可数，一直在宫中称病，每日的奏折都是经政事堂审阅筛选之后再呈上去给皇帝。</p><p>大周皇帝继位四年，却没有正经管过一件朝政大事。</p><p>西南大军平定反叛的大理国，将整片西南领土尽数收于国朝，大将军周九良立下此等不世之功，满朝文武皆认为他必然会获封为大元帅。可惜整场大朝会赏赐了全军将士，赏赐了大司马、太仆寺、太府寺与鸿胪寺，却丝毫未提大将军的封赏，一时间朝上众人纷纷眼色乱飞，不知正在上面坐着的这位陛下到底是何心思。</p><p>大将军周九良位列武官第一位，身姿笔挺，好似自己不是话题中心一般，神色一动不动。</p><p>望着阶下不安分的人头与细微的交谈声，孟鹤堂神色恹恹的，他歪宽大的御座上，曲肘成拳撑着额头，秀丽清淡的双眉微蹙，被冠冕的珠联挡住，使人看不真切。</p><p>他轻微地挥挥手，身旁的总管太监孔福极有眼色地高声道，“无事退朝——”</p><p>细微而急促的讨论声戛然而止之，众臣噤声，随后躬身，齐声道，“恭送陛下。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂扶着小太监的手起身，宽大的衮服罩在他瘦弱单薄的身上显得异常空旷，似比前些时日更加瘦了。</p><p>他慢慢地走向御座之后的屏风，在即将转到后面去的时候给跟在他身旁的大太监使了个眼色。孔福自小服侍孟鹤堂，一个眼神便知道他的意思。他步子小而快地趋向在百官队伍中的周九良，凑近他小声道，“陛下宣大将军午后于摘星阁觐见。”</p><p>周九良的嘴角勾起一丝不易让人察觉的微笑，他点点头，“我知道了，请公公照顾好陛下。”</p><p>孔福岂敢在周九良面前拿大，“奴婢惶恐，此乃奴婢分内之事，当不得大将军一句嘱托。”</p><p>周九良含笑点头。</p><p>孔福心中惶惶，他可得罪不起这位，绞尽脑汁道，“陛下并非不想与大将军共进午膳，只是陛下今日身体……”</p><p>“公公不必多言，我尽知。”周九良打断他。</p><p>孔福再不敢多言，“奴婢告退。”</p><p> </p><p>危楼高百尺，手可摘星辰。</p><p>摘星阁乃是前年刚刚建好的一座高阁，有九层高，极九之数，专为皇帝陛下求仙问道之用。乃是大将军周九良一手督建而成，只可惜在最后竣工前，西南边关告急，大将军只得披挂上阵，这仗一打就是将近一年。虽然是周九良建的，可他还从未进过这摘星阁。</p><p>来到门前，小太监向内通传，不一时，大门开启，孔福亲自来迎，“陛下请大将军入内，大将军请随奴婢来。”</p><p> </p><p>室内沉香缈缈，轻纱雾气缭绕，犹如置身仙境，一袭白色锦缎长衣的皇帝歪在塌上，墨色乌发散落，勾勒出袅娜细腰。</p><p>“臣周九良参见陛下。”周九良行礼，不等孟鹤堂叫起便自己站了起来，更是抬步来塌边，坐在了皇帝身边，捏住一缕秀发在手中缠绕把玩。</p><p>室内的所有太监宫女全都低垂着头，眼观鼻鼻观心，什么都没看到。</p><p>孟鹤堂似喜似嗔地给周九良一眼，挥手让人退下，瞬间殿内只剩下孟鹤堂与周九良二人。</p><p> </p><p>“怎地瘦了这许多？”</p><p>周九良抬手抚上孟鹤堂的脸颊，原本饱满甚至略微有些丰腴的圆脸如今竟是凹陷了下去。</p><p>孟鹤堂神色恹恹，任他摩挲自己的脸颊，又感觉到那粗粝的大手在他的脖颈间流连。</p><p>“你一走就是一年，我日夜悬心，日日食不下咽，夜不能寐，难道还能变成个胖子？</p><p>周九良顿感心疼，握住他的手放在唇边亲吻，“是臣之错，让陛下为臣忧心。”</p><p>孟鹤堂哼道，“此处又没有外人，好生说话。”</p><p>“孟儿为为夫日夜忧心，为夫当真感动又心疼。”周九良轻笑道，俯身吻住他的唇角。</p><p>孟鹤堂檀口微张，与周九良的双唇交错，在周九良的舌头侵入时用自己的缠上他，双手环住他宽厚的双肩，皇帝身上的龙涎香随着衣袖笼罩住周九良，而皇帝本人却在周九良笼罩之下。</p><p> </p><p>“早朝朕并未封赏大将军，大将军可有怪朕？”孟鹤堂笑问。</p><p>他神色娇嫩，眼中波光盈盈，葱白玉指描绘着周九良凸出的喉结，轻柔地骚动着。</p><p>“雷霆雨露俱是君恩，臣岂敢？”</p><p>“不敢？不是不会？”孟鹤堂斜昵他一眼，霎时便不高兴地侧过身去不看他，使起了性子。</p><p>周九良笑了，笑声低沉，他伏在孟鹤堂身上将他转过来面向自己，“是臣失言，陛下勿怪。”</p><p>孟鹤堂不依不饶，指他，“你可不要持宠而娇。”</p><p>“是，都怪臣恃宠而骄了，臣认罪，请陛下责罚。”周九良道。</p><p>杏核大眼中琥珀色瞳仁上下转动几下，孟鹤堂扯开周九良的衣领，“爱卿，你亲亲朕。”</p><p>“臣遵旨。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良重新含住孟鹤堂唇瓣，随后在他的颈间吮吸，吸出数个红痕，另一只手不老实隔着衣服抚摸孟鹤堂的大腿与纤腰。</p><p>几息之间，两人身上衣襟皆是散乱不，周九良身上的黑色锦袍被孟鹤堂抓得乱七八糟，而孟鹤堂的腰带早就飞到了床榻之下，锦缎外袍与腰带的命运相同，只有一件淡蓝色的纱衣小衫还留在身上。</p><p>终于被放开后，孟鹤堂急促地喘息着，没有了厚重外袍的束缚，轻纱之下的一双浑圆玉兔呼之欲出，周九良竟一手掌握不住。</p><p> </p><p>“好似大了些。”周九良喃喃，他的指尖掐住鸽血红的乳尖，触手是一丝湿意，“咦——？”</p><p>孟鹤堂面上一红，眼中汪着一泓春水，羞恼地瞪他一眼，抬臂拢住身前的轻纱，“别看。”</p><p>周九良轻而易举地拨开他的手，一只手握住孟鹤堂的两只手腕压在床上，另一只手拉开纱衣的带子。如水般丝滑柔顺的料子瞬间便从孟鹤堂莹白的皮肉上滑落在床上，与身下的锦被堆叠在一起。</p><p>“这是……奶水……？”周九良迟疑地道，他目光灼灼地望向孟鹤堂，与他双目对视，眼中流露出难以置信与期盼的神色。</p><p>孟鹤堂不忍再看他这般，便轻轻点头。</p><p>“是男孩，还是双儿？”周九良声音颤抖地问道。</p><p>孟氏皇族只会孕育男孩与双儿，从来没有女孩在皇族中降生，孟鹤堂便是上任皇帝唯一的孩子，身为双儿依然继承皇位。如今，他诞下了与周九良的孩子，皇室再一次有了继承人。</p><p>“是个双儿。”想起孩子，孟鹤堂的神色柔和下来，又有些恶劣地说，“长得不像你，像我，”</p><p>谁知周九良闻言却松了一口气，笑道，“像你好，像你长的美。”</p><p>孟鹤堂面上飞红，被周九良按住的手腕挣了挣，撒娇道，“你出征没几天我便被诊出喜脉，可是到生产你都没有回来，如今孩子已经将近两月了，你才回来，怎会有你这般不负责任的父亲？”</p><p>周九良知道他是在撒娇，便顺着他的话，边说边亲吻他，“是我的错，我给你和孩子赔罪。”</p><p>他的手探入孟鹤堂的纱裤，抚摸幼嫩丝滑的大腿内侧，上面一点便是湿漉漉的娇花，指尖一掐便又有一丝甜水渗出来。</p><p>孟鹤堂轻哼出声，双腿自动分得更开，放周九良的手能进得更深。膨胀的花瓣与花蕊略微粗重地揉搓，周九良胯下挺立，另一只手放开孟鹤堂的手腕，托起一只绵软的玉兔含在口中，牙齿轻轻地咬住乳尖，舌头在上面舔动。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”孟鹤堂抱住周九良的头，手又从他后颈的衣领处滑进去抚摸他肌肉虬结的背脊，另一只手从散开的前襟向下，隔着裤子抓住周九良粗硬的阴茎，用掌心在他的龟头上转圈抚摸。</p><p>周九良硬得更厉害了，他在孟鹤堂抓住他的时候，便送了两根手指进入花心深处。虽然久未承欢，但是刚刚生过还是的甬道恢复得很好，正好是最合适的时候。旷了一年，孟鹤堂也想周九良想得狠了，两根手指一进<br/>
去，便如摸到了一手的湿润绵软，肉壁痉挛收缩，紧紧地含着周九良的手指不放，待他抽插动作的时候，更是淅淅沥沥地流起了水，让周九良进出地更加顺畅。</p><p>孟鹤堂面色潮红，耳朵与脖颈都红成一片，他在周九良的身下款动腰肢，主动扭动着臀部去迎合周九良手指，细瘦的手拉下周九良衾裤，放出狰狞的巨兽，渴求地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>他柔声道，“夫君……”</p><p>孟鹤堂是皇帝，可周九良是他的夫君。</p><p> </p><p>周九良的回应是吻住他的唇，将他淡色的唇瓣吮成漂亮红色，然后两只反复撑大花心，将里面抠挖得泥泞不堪。孟鹤堂将腿环在他的腰间，脚腕互相勾住，压着周九良的后腰，让他离自己近一点、再近一点，好能直接<br/>
吃掉那个凶猛的巨兽。</p><p>硕大的头部在花瓣间来回流连，周九良扶着根部在孟鹤堂腿间的神秘圣地试探，随后又拨开花瓣，在花心入口处来回徘徊，却一直过门不入。</p><p>孟鹤堂嘤咛，艰难地挺起酸软的腰肢，“进，进来呀……”</p><p>羸弱的君王扬起他修长纤细的脖颈，仰起脸来亲吻周九良的唇角脸颊，与他交颈相缠。</p><p> </p><p>周九良从善如流地挺腰，将挺立已久的阴茎送入渴望它的深处。里面的肉壁立刻紧紧地缠绕上来，孟鹤堂低低地呻吟着，喉咙中溢出的哭腔与欢愉与内室中的袅袅青烟融合在一起，周九良快速地耸动劲腰，如同沙场征<br/>
伐一般，征伐着孟鹤堂，给他的君王带来肉体身上的无上欢愉。</p><p>“嗯……慢，慢一点……”孟鹤堂娇声求饶。</p><p>周九良进出的力气太大，没出一会儿他大腿根部和花瓣周边细腻的嫩肉便红肿一片，而贪吃的花心却丝毫不想放过久违的神枪。快感从身体内部的最深处一下一下的涌向大脑，孟鹤堂前面的玉茎也颤抖着挺立起来，被<br/>
周九良抓在手心把玩，嫩粉色的娇小可人的玉茎，堪堪与周九良手掌宽度一般，他上下撸动几下，与挺腰进入的节奏一样，每一下都顶到最深处的那一点上，两相夹击，逼得孟鹤堂浑身如过电一般，惊叫出声，同时，玉茎也吐出几口稀薄地液体，留在周九良的手心中。</p><p> </p><p>“这就受不住了？”周九良凑近孟鹤堂，将手中的液体抹在孟鹤堂的唇瓣上和唇缝间，随后细细密密的吻他，将混合着涎水的液体一起送入他的口中，舌头如灵蛇般在他的口中滑进滑出。孟鹤堂只觉得上面和下面同时被操，操得他眼前闪着金星，头脑昏昏，唯有甜腻的声音一刻不停地从唇中溢出，又被周九良堵回去，吞吃入腹。</p><p>少顷，周九良直起身，抽出还硬着的阴茎，上面湿漉漉的挂着从花穴里勾出的甜水，他将浑身瘫软的孟鹤堂翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，胸前的一双玉兔下垂，而身上另一处丰满的臀肉则挺翘着，臀缝腿间的艳红花瓣<br/>
还在颤动。</p><p>周九良重新顶开尚未闭合的花心入口，这次长驱直入、大开大合，皮肉相撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，期间还夹杂着些许掴掌声，打在晃动的臀肉上，留下一道道红色的手印，在孟鹤堂雪白的肌肤上犹如点点红梅绽开。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，啊——”</p><p>孟鹤堂哭出声来，墨发散乱，几缕发丝粘在白皙汗湿的后腰上，周九良一手掐着孟鹤堂的腰侧，一手抓着他胸前玉兔，胯下快速连续地进出动作着，情动之下手上用力，竟有一股奶液被他挤出来，直直地滋在锦被之上，弄湿了一小片。</p><p>正在涨奶的孟鹤堂只觉胸前的胀痛感减轻了，“再挤出去些，好人，郎君，帮帮我。”</p><p>周九良带着孟鹤堂直起身，下身还连在一起，只双腿分开跪坐在床榻上，孟鹤堂侧身靠在他怀中，托高一只玉兔给周九良，声音颤抖，“再挤些……”</p><p>下身的凶兽还在征伐着孟鹤堂，过于强烈的快感上涌，随着周九良的动作，下面相连的地方水花四溅，每一次出来都会带出一股淫水，每一次进入又会将淫水顶回去。</p><p> </p><p>“只挤出去岂不是可惜了。”</p><p>周九良轻笑，低头含住硬如红宝石的乳尖，舌头在红珠上来回打圈，随后收紧口腔用力一吸。</p><p>他的喉结轻微耸动，奶液在他口中转过一圈后被咽下，“甜的。”他咬住孟鹤堂的耳垂说。</p><p>孟鹤堂被过分强烈的快感刺激得已无法分辨周九良说了些什么，直到周九良又吸了一口喂给他，才不甚清醒地意识到吃到了自己的奶水。</p><p>“你这混账……”他娇声嗔道，“竟，这般，这般……”</p><p>还不够放得开的皇帝语塞，他对性事的全了解都是周九良教导的，从前周九良从未这样做过，如今这般，使孟鹤堂觉得他的夫君过于孟浪了。竟把给孩子吃的奶水喂给他自己。</p><p>羞耻与隐秘的兴奋从体内涌起，被过度征伐的花心再也无法承受，被刺激到最深处的那一点后，他痉挛着扭动身体，从深处喷出一股一股的淫液。恰好此时周九良正在向外抽出，淫液一下子从里面涌出，淋湿了威武的肉棒和根部黑色的乱草，同时洇湿一片锦被。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂喘息着平复，周九良将自己抽出来，他温柔地抚摸孟鹤堂的小腹，这里刚刚孕育过一个孩子，暂时不能再来一个了。</p><p>他轻柔地吻着孟鹤堂，牵着他的手握住还硬着的肉棒上下撸动，孟鹤堂微眯着眼睛看他，“哪有这么容易又怀上。”</p><p>“小心一点比较好。”周九良道。</p><p>孟鹤堂合拢双乳，推到周九良让他躺下，然后自己滑到他胯下，用两只玉兔夹住深色的肉棒。紫红色的肉棒在雪白的乳肉间若隐若现，这一幕对比让周九良额头上的青筋紧绷。孟鹤堂抬眼看他，突然露出一抹有些恶劣的微笑，为垂下头，伸出粉色的舌头，在龟头上舔舐，又张口含住整个头部。如此反复几次，周九良低吼一声，积攒了一年的精液喷射而出，射了孟鹤堂一头一脸。</p><p>还在使坏的皇帝突然就被射了一脸，孟鹤堂呆住了，挂在脸上和头发上的精液向下滑，周九良赤红着双眼，将孟鹤堂一把拉上来，狠狠地吻住，甚至咬破了他的唇角。</p><p>随后再一次彻底占有他的陛下。</p><p> </p><p>转天早朝，皇帝下旨，加封大将军周九良为护国大元帅，特许随意进出皇宫，照料皇帝陛下。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://afdian.net/@mulong<br/>↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>